FNaF and TFP truth or dare show baby!
by Springtrap Prime
Summary: Join me, Springtrap Prime, and my friends, Neon and Professer Kitten, in this series of playing truth or dare with our favourite characters of either FNaF or TFP! Just send a PM of what you want to ask or dare and let the torture commence baby! You and your OCs are welcomed to future in a chapter too if you really wish. (Cover not mine) Rated for language and crude humour.
1. Info chap

"G'day mates! Followers, favouriters or just a mate passing by welcome! I've decided to host a FNaF slash Transformers Prime truth or dare show!" Springtrap Prime said loudly.

"Dude you just stole that idea from Neon." Freddy said.

"Oi, Neon is cool, she won't mind." Springtrap Prime said. Freddy sighed.

"And it's mainly if I have writers block. Again." Springtrap Prime grumbled.

"No one has dared any of us though so, what are we doing?" Megatron asked, looking as if he wanted to kill SP.

"This is just an information chapter." SP explained.

"Grr fine." Megatron grumbled.

"All right then mates! Here you can ask a question or dare any character from FNaF or TFP! I'll take dares and truths from PMs, leave review section for reviews!"

"What is this?" Springtrap asked Springtrap Prime.

"Ah that's a list of the ships I'll allow here. And the character's relationships and that. With the ships, I mean you can have love dares between these pairings. They're not together. Yet hehe. For now, they're just either best friends or characters waiting to be paired with their match" Bonnie gave him a glare, SP rolled his eyes at Bonnie.

"Nice mate." Salvage (my OC) said. Springtrap Prime smiled. Salvage had his BF Zangle (my friend's OC) on his back.

"And of course, you have me with Goldie." Spring said. SP nodded his head. Springtrap Prime gave his pet predacon Skyscortcher a scratch under the chin, the dark-pink and black predacon purred lightly. Springtrap Prime uttered 'good girl' as he continued reading a piece of paper.

"Here's the list of ships."

"From FNaF we have:

Springtrap X Goldie (OTP)

Fredbear X Spring Bonnie

Freddy X Bonnie (Including Nightmare mode)

Toy Bonnie X Toy Freddy

Mangle X Foxy (Including Nightmare mode)

Funtime Freddy X BonBon

Funtime Foxy X Funtime Freddy

Shadow Freddy X Shadow Bonnie

Purple guy (Vincent) X Phone guy (Scott)

Mike X Jeremy

Chica (I'll let a reader ship themselves with her as a dare for one chapter if they wish)

Toy Chica (I'll let a reader ship themselves with her as a dare for one chapter if they wish)

Marion (I'll let a reader ship themselves with him as a dare for one chapter if they wish)

BB X JJ

Fritz (I'll let a reader ship themselves with him as a dare for one chapter if they wish)

My OC Salvage X my friend's OC Zangle

And from TFP, ships we have are:

Breakdown and Knock out,

Bulkhead and Wheeljack,

Miko and Jack,

Agent Fowler and June,

Predaking with my other OC Skyscortcher (Female)

Ratchet and Ironhide (I know Ironhide isn't in TFP but I just love this guy)

Bumblebee and Smokescreen (I don't ship it that much but I'll accept it)

Arachnid (I'll let a reader ship themselves with her as a dare for one chapter if they wish)

Starscream (I'll let a reader ship themselves with him as a dare for one chapter if they wish)

Soundwave (I'll let a reader ship themselves with him as a dare for one chapter if they wish)

Shockwave (I'll let a reader ship themselves with him as a dare for one chapter if they wish)

So basically, any character I didn't mention you can ship yourself with him/her as a dare for one chapter if ya'll wish." Springtrap Prime took a deep breath.

"And finally, Optimus X Megatron." Springtrap Prime bolted for his life as he was chased by the two leaders. Springtrap Prime began singing while he ran.

"I DON'T CARE! I SHIP IT! I DON'T CARE! I SHIP IT, I SHIP IT! I DON'T CARE!"

Salvage laughed until he was hit in the face with a baseball bat. Everyone froze. Springtrap Prime just smiled.

"Neon mate!"

"Wassup b****es!?" Neon sided into the room and high fived Springtrap Prime.

"Alright mates, my friend Neon and I shall be truth or daring these guys. But we'd love for ya'll to join us! So, leave me a PM and I'll see what I can do alright! And u can dare Neon and myself."

"Just please no sex dares! You can have truths like, what ya look like, or guilty pleasures. Dares like date this guy or prank someone, I don't care, but NO SEX!" Neon begged, Springtrap Prime laughed.

"Yes I agree."

"Okay, just quick thing, the TFP characters are full robotic, I just shrunk them to human size. The FNaF characters are furrys. You get what I'm saying. Ok let the torture begin!" Springtrap Prime started to run again as Optimus and Megatron still wanted to kill him.


	2. Chapter 1

"I'm back baby!" Springtrap Prime slid into the room with Neon. Everyone utter an 'oh no.'

"Okay Neon gave me some ideas!" Springtrap Prime yelled.

"OOOOH OOOOH- ... lemmme think. Firstly, I hope Vincey isn't going to slice my throat off if anyone tries to hurt Spring or Gold (cuz he kinda made him in ze fredbear's family diner)" Neon said, Springtrap Prime laughed.

"Yeah, unless you want Vincent to attack you, don't hurt Springtrap or Goldie." Springtrap Prime explained. Neon continued talking.

"My question is ... what would happen to those who do not do the dare or answer the truth *eagerly removes the shocking remote* "da fuq do I carry it 'round with me?" Neon asked.

"Oh maybe get a large shock," Springtrap Prime laughs evilly as Neon gave him other shock collars.

"And secondly I WANNA SEE SOME FRONNIE SHIPPING PEOPLE!" Neon yelled.

"YAS MATE! FRONNIE!" Springtrap Prime uses the power of being the author to make Freddy and Bonnie kiss. Everyone either laughed or said 'awww'. While Neon and Springtrap Prime were fangirling/boying.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand ... I dare the transformers to start a circus." Neon said.

"I'll get Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy to go teach them."

"Thirdly." Neon grins evilly and hits Salvage again with a bat and laughs like a maniac. Salvage though is on the floor clutching what's left of his manhood. Springtrap Prime began to laugh so hard his asthma began to play up.

"Oh *cough* that was *cough* funny!" Neon gave Springtrap Prime his puffer.

"Thanks mate. Now, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie have been dared that they must kiss!" Springtrap Prime announced. Spring Bonnie sighed.

"Knew it." She mumbled, her brother Springtrap was giggling his butt off. Fredbear cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately. Everyone just stared.

"Welp that's all for today, Neon was the only one who did asks or dares so short chapter. Well then later mates!"


	3. Chapter 2

Springtrap Prime groans loudly in annoyance and drank some beer.

"We can't continue these dares if no one contributes!" He snaps. Neon rolled her eyes,

"Can't do much about it. And stop drinking so much" She said. He grumbled.

"Oi get off!" Springtrap yelled as he was hugged by Professor Kitten.

"Never!" Professor Kitten said. The cat looked over to Optimus and Megatron who were trying to save far away from each other.

"I ship you two as well!" Professor Kitten said, the two robots gave an angry glance at him.

"Sorry Spring, but he dared you to hug him, he actually asked for a dare sooo." Springtrap Prime said. Springtrap grumbled and gave him a small hug before shoving him off.

"Alright, he has also dared Bumblebee to make buzzy bee noises for the rest of the chapter, which won't be very long as no one else dared. Besides Neon of course, but I kinda lost her dares sooooo…" Springtrap Prime grumbled.

"Buzz buzzy buzz." Bee said, covering his mouth. Embarrassed. Neon laughed.

"Okay that's all we have. Now quick thing mates, you cannot do a dare twice! Ok? Well." Springtrap Prime smashes a beer bottle on his head and throws a boomerang.

"LATER MATES!" He caught the boomerang.

"And suck my d***!"

"PEACE! And dude enough of the d*** jokes!" Neon yelled, SP said no and ran off.


	4. Chapter 3

"You alright Neon?" Springtrap Prime asked. Neon vomiting into a bucket.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!?" She yelled.

"Well then that means Neon won't be continuing her own dare series for a while. She still has to help me though."

"WHY!?"

"Because I'm the author and I said so."

Springtrap covered his ears as Professor Kitten wouldn't stop bugging him.

"Springy, will you hug me if I give you a carrot?"

"BLEH! NO! I hate carrots!" Springtrap pretended to vomit.

"From Professor Kitten. 'I dare Springtrap to jump in this pool' * points to pool * 'from the diving board' * points at diving a diving board that has stairs to get to it * Springtrap Prime said.

When no one was looking, Professor Kitten poured blue paint into the pool.

"Grr fine." He went on the diving board and jumped.

Everyone, except Optimus, Megatron and Ratchet because there grumpy little sh**s, was laughing their heads off. Springtrap was all blue because Professor Kitten sneaked paint into the pool.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Springtrap yelled.

"Oh boy, see ya mate!" Springtrap Prime used his author powers to send Professor Kitten back to reality before Springtrap could kill him.

"SHUT IT ALL OF YOU! We have more dares. From Neon-"

"I DARE CHICA TO MAKE 5000*TT*579 PIZZAS AND STUFF IT INTO FREDDY'S MOUTH!" Neon interrupted.

A few minutes later Freddy's jaw was close to breaking from all the pizzas.

"4998." Bonsai counted.

"4999 and…" Freddy could take no more and vomited them all out. Everyone either ran in disgust or laughed so heard they cried.

"Alright, Neon what's the next one?" Springtrap Prime asked.

"I DARE AMBER TO SMASH HER BROTHER'S HEAD INTO A MIXER AND MAKE HIM KISS GOLDIE." Neon yelled.

"No idea what a mixer will do to him… but okay."

Amber smiled evilly after pushing her brother's head to the mixer then smashed Springtrap's lips into Goldie's.

"GOLDIETRAP BABY!" Springtrap Prime and Neon yelled. Springtrap and Goldie blushed like mad but continued kissing.

"Nawww." Amber said.

"Neon, what is this?" Springtrap Prime asked as he tried to read her final dare.

"I DARE JEHGVIRTFEJGI!" Neon yelled.

"WTF is that?!" he asked, Neon just laughed.

"Oh, Professor Kitten sent us another dare… OMG YES! 'I dare optimus and mega-a**-tron to go on a date!' #InsertEvilFaceHere ;D.

The room was filled with the screams of "WHAT!?" from Optimus and Megatron.

"Hell yeah, we get some OptiTron action!" Springtrap Prime laughed. The two enemies growled at the ship name.

"Hurry up Megsy." Bulkhead laughed. But shut up when even his own leader was giving him a death stair.

"Sooo… I'll have to think of a human form for you both, so no one gets suspicious when you're out." Springtrap Prime said as he leads the two off. "Neon you take care of Megs, I got Prime." Neon nodded, but still holding a bucket.

* * *

Springtrap and Goldie were simply cuddling while everyone else was bored of waiting. Especially Megatron, Neon was fast and he was out and hour earlier.

He was a bit pale, but had a handsome face, he needed eye contacts to make then green as his natural ended up red. His hair was short and messy with its colour black. He wore mostly grey clothing but a black jacket over his dark grey T-shirt. Due to fighting in war for so long his muscles were huge.

"What's taking so long?" He grumbled.

"Oooo is someone eager?" Springtrap smirked, Goldie giggled.

"N-no! I just want this over with!"

"You like him." Neon mocked.

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

Do not!"

"You so do!"

"I DO NOT- Holy Primus." Megatron saw Springtrap Prime come back with Optimus in his own human form. Springtrap Prime and Neon immediately saw Megs was staring.

Optimus wore a smart tux and had a very shy face on. His eyes were a rich blue with short brown hair, his hair had one red and blue strike. Everyone can agree how handsome he was because everyone was looking, but not as much as Megatron. The Autobot leader always had feminine looking hips in robot form and that didn't change, though his muscles were slightly smaller than Megatron's due to his slimmer frame they were still noticeable.

"Uhh, h-hi." Megatron didn't notice Optimus had walked to him already. Springtrap Prime and Neon high fived.

"It's a match." Knockout joked.

"Shut up. Let's get this over with." Megatron grumbled. Optimus said nothing and walked to the car waiting outside.

* * *

"How's this gonna go?" Neon asked.

"Either they get along nicely or we have blood everywhere." Springtrap Prime replied.

"This is so awkward." Prime mumbled.

"You think?" Megatron said. Optimus looked so shy.

"You look like your old self, well as much as a human look can go, when you pull that face." Megatron joked, Optimus looked at him then looked back down. Megatron leaned against his hand as he rested his elbow on the table.

"I heard its rude to put your elbow on the table." Optimus informed.

"Since when do I care?" Megatron said.

"It would be nice if you could be polite for once." Optimus said.

"You bore me. Can you for once let go and enjoy yourself?" Megatron asked.

"Those days are over. I don't remember even a quarter of what I used to be so get over it." He snapped.

"Get over what. All that happened was that I finally found a friend then have him stab me in the back." Megatron said darkly.

"Like I said, I don't remember."

"Whatever." Megatron refused to look at him till their food arrived.

"Now… what do humans do with this stuff again?" Megatron whispered, his pale cheeks going red.

"Forgot you don't hang with human, a bit like having energon only use your teeth to break the food before swallowing." Optimus explained, taking in a piece of steak. Megatron gave it a try, he had chips and a chicken.

"this is weird. Good, but weird." Megatron said, trying to chew.

"You'll get used to it." Optimus said.

"I hopefully won't have to." He joked, Prime let out a small smile.

* * *

"They're taking a while." Freddy said.

"Well who can blame them, two hot men out on a date. Probably found a hotel room for personal time ahah!" Springtrap Prime laughed, Neon hit him with a bat.

"What is it with you and f***ing?!" she asked. Springtrap Prime shrugged and laughed.

"It's funny to joke about." Was all he said.

"I'm off to bed." Freddy said, everyone except for Neon and Springtrap Prime agreed and went in for the night.

"That was nice." Neon and Springtrap Prime looked over to see Optimus and Megatron had come back, in their robot forms, and were… talking? They were having a natural conversation.

"Well then." Neon said.

"Who knew haha."

"Okay that's all we have. Well." Springtrap Prime smashes a beer bottle on his head and throws a boomerang.

"LATER MATES!" He caught the boomerang.

"And suck my d***!"

"PEACE!" Neon yelled.


	5. Help

"I'M BORED!" Goldie winched.

"Well we can't do much about it if no one gives us asks nor dares mate." Springtrap Prime said in a grumpy tone.

"Prime, calm down." Neon said as she hit him with a bat.

"Thanks." He said as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Weren't you going to announce something?" Springtrap muttered.

"Oh yeah." Springtrap Prime cleared his through.

"I have a fnaf truth or dare series on my Deviant account and I could use the help, I really enjoy drawing and hope to illustrate dares or asks but as usual no one's helping me out. My account is Springtrap-Prime if you want to drop a dare or truth on my art under the title Truth or Dare.

Later mates."


	6. Chapter 4

"I'm back mates!" Springtrap Prime yelled as he and Neon broke through the wall.

"Sorry for the wait and all but had work, and no one daring and that. AND I WAS AT THE GREEN DAY LIVE CONSERT MOTHER F***ERS!" Neon slapped him to shut him up.

Professor Kitten walked in and Springtrap hid behind Goldie.

"Hey Springtrap Prime! Why so." He chuckled. "Blue?" He finished before laughing. Springtrap Prime and Salvage just stared. **(Salvage and I are twins in case anyone is confused. I just have a little more human look.)**

"Springy, will you hug me if I give you a ' Best Looking Animatronic ' trophy?" Professor Kitten asked.

"NO!" Springtrap snapped, still hiding.

"I dare Goldie to...hmm...aha! I dare Goldie to dare anyone whatever he wants one time." Professor Kitten said. Goldie smiled and dared Freddy to hold Bonnie bridal style for the rest of the chapter.

"I dare Mr. red plus blue to go on another date with Megsy, actually, make that a double date with Optitron and Goldietrap, Springtrap definitely needs to cuddle with Goldie more." Professor Kitten finished. The two ships looked at each other in worry, well more like horror for Optimus and Megatron.

"Best dare ever!" Springtrap Prime yelled. Goldie smiled brightly while Springtrap went red as hell.

Springtrap Prime and Neon used their powers as authors to transport the four to an outdoor bar. Springtrap went to the grass and sat there while Goldie ordered some drinks. Optimus and Megatron grumbled after being put into another date.

"I'm going to kill him." Megatron said.

"No you will not, I will not have any killing."

"What are you my father now!?"

"For once don't try to resolve problems by killing!"

Goldie walked over to Springtrap while the two robots were fighting, he gave Springtrap the wine bottle and sat next to him.

"Thanks." Springtrap said quietly. Goldie smiled.

"So umm, PK said we should cuddle?" Goldie said.

"Apparently." Springtrap replied. Goldie smiled and rested his head on Springtrap's shoulder. Springtrap sighed and wrapped one arm around his shoulder, Goldie nuzzled into the touch more before they were in the cutest cuddling position ever.

Meanwhile Optimus and Megatron had finally stopped fighting and took a drive, well fly in Megatron's case. Neither of them talked. They just stayed in silence.

Megatron couldn't help but glance at the Prime every now and then as they sat on a hill, not knowing what else to do until Springtrap Prime let them go back. Optimus stayed quiet and didn't move at all, the only sound that could be heard was the wind and each other's breathing.

Springtrap Prime and Neon sighed as they watched the couples.

"Bored!" Neon mumbled.

"Time to bring them back and go?" Springtrap Prime asked, Neon nodded. Springtrap Prime once again used his author powers to bring them back.

"Now seriously, PK and Neon are the only ones who dare, I can see people reading this so if you want this series to continue I need help! oh and feel free to ask questions as well, asks are easier then dares tbh LOL."

"Peace!" Neon said.

"Later mates! Suck my-"


	7. Chapter 5

"G'day mates! I'm back! I lost my USB which had loads of work on it and it just put me off writing for a bit so I took a break and added more stuff on Devianart."

"You haven't found your USB have you?" Neon asked.

"Nope." Springtrap Prime said sadly.

"Can we just get this over with?" Springtrap said, Goldie, Bonnie and Freddy agreeing.

"Okay okay, Professor Kitten, didn't you have something to show the FNaF characters?" Springtrap Prime said with an evil smirk. Professor Kitten grinned and got a big piece of paper.

"Here we have a list of almost all the FNaF shippings:

Fronnie(Freddy x Bonnie), Frexy(Freddy x Foxy), Freddy x Chica, Bonnica(Bonnie x Chica), Bonnie x Foxy, Toy Fronnie, Toy Bonnica, Toy Freddy x Toy Chica, Bonnie x Toy Chica, Foxy x Toy Chica, Bonnie x Toy Bonnie(Toy bonnie is usually a female in this one), Goldie x Puppet, BB x Puppet, BB x JJ, Fangle(Foxy x Mangle/Toy Foxy), Springtrap x Golden Freddy(Or Spring Bonnie x Fredbear), Springtrap x Mangle(This one is quite rare as well as these next few ships), Springtrap x Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear x Nightmare, Nightmare Freddy x Nightmare Fredbear. As a Bonus, I'll list the rest of the ships; Mike x Foxy, Mike x Bonnie, Mike x Chica, Microphone(Mike x Phone Guy) Mike x Jeremy, Purple Phone(Pg x Pg, Or Purple Guy x Phone Guy,Or William Afton x Scott Cawthon, if you want to use thier actual names), Markiplier x Bonnie, Markiplier x Springtrap, Those ones are only on wattpad, and even then, there's not that many of them."

After Professor Kitten finished the floor was covered in vomit from the FNaF characters. While all the Transformers, Neon, Professor Kitten and Springtrap Prime were in fits of laughter.

(An hour and a lot of cleaning up later.)

"Alright time to continue." Springtrap Prime said.

"I have an ask. Springy, why don't you like me and why won't you hug me?" Professor Kitten asked while giving Springtrap the puppy eyes. Springtrap scoffed.

"I don't like a lot of people, if not anyone. And I don't like hugs!" Springtrap said, crossing his arms. Professor Kitten grew mad.

"Springy, I dare you to not eat carrots! Will you hug me now? * puppy eyes * do you want a cookie and milk? Have a nice..." * twiches violently * Caaarrrroooooottttsss aarrre iin yyoooouuuurr fooooodd! * twiches * day! * waves *. He starts running and stops mid-step, falling on the ground in the process, and starts to violently twitch and struggle * * stands up, and then proceeds to hunch over backwards until hands touch the floor, head snapping up and twisting around. "YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED!... SOON, I WILL BREAK FREE!" He twitches until falling on the ground, waking up, vomiting blood until collapses on the ground, turning black and melting through the floor.

Springtrap just stood there like nothing happened.

"WTF?" Neon said.

"Okay, we have no idea what's going on but we'll just continue." Springtrap Prime said, he got a note from someone who sent a PM.

"From jhay.0324, 'Dare: Foxy to wear a BatMan mask, Captain America's shield, start acting like an assassin going super fast, and then get sued for being a complete Roger Craig Smith knock-off.  
Dare: Chica for the next 5 dares to call Mike as "Mikey-wikey" and Jeremy as "Jerry-merry"

Neon and Goldie began to laugh and got all the costume stuff for Foxy. Everyone started laughing as Foxy came out wearing the Batman mask and Captain America's shield. When he walked he went extremely fast and threatening to assassin people which only made everyone laugh more.

"Roger Craig Smith knock-off!" Mike yelled.

"Shut up Mikey-wikey." Chica said. Mike rolled his eyes.

"I hate this dare series."

"Well that all we have for today! Have a dare or question yourself? PM me and I'll see what I can do. Later mates! And suck my-!" Neon hits Springtrap Prime with a bat before he could finish.

"PEACE!" She yelled.


	8. Chapter 6

"And we're back mates! Oi Vincent! No touching Scott in public!" Springtrap Prime yelled. Vincent started laughing while Scott blushed. Neon laughed as she also singled out Bonsai and Alfred.

"Can we just get this over with?" Ratchet asked in his usual grumpy voice.

* * *

"This guy is great!" Megatron yelled as he watched TV with Optimus and Springtrap Prime's puppy Asha.

"What?! He kills innocents in the most violent ways possible!" Optimus snapped.

"My gosh you're a softy." Megatron said.

"No, I just have a conscious." Optimus growled.

"Whatever." Asha barked at the arguing robots.

"What are you watching?" Springtrap asked. Frowning as always.

"They're watching Batman. Wow." Alfred said.

"And I'm assuming they're arguing over their opinions of the murderer Joker?" Neon asked, Springtrap Prime simply nodded.

Professor Kitten walked in with a list. Springtrap mumbled an 'oh no' and ran off. Springtrap Prime laughed and took the list from Professor Kitten.

"Okay, new dares and FINALLY some asks." Springtrap Prime cleared his thought.

"Okay, first dare is for Springtrap."

"F**k off!" Springtrap yelled, putting up the finger. Springtrap Prime shocked him with the collar.

"You have been dared to go into that house." He said, pointing at the house that magically appeared. Springtrap grumbled but did as he was told. Goldie frowned as he left but he went to talk to Freddy.

"Okay, another dare. Freddy, you've been dared to kiss Bonnie." Freddy smiled and pulled Bonnie in for a long kiss. The two earned a few whistles and laughs. Bonnie blushed but smiled as Freddy cherished his cheek when they were done.

"Naww." Neon said. Springtrap Prime gave Asha a pat before continuing to read the list.

"Um, oh an ask. Goldie, what are your thoughts on the story GoldieTrap? Heh, one of my most successful stories." Springtrap Prime said.

"Um, I actually quite like it. The first season is my favourite. Though I'm not as short here as I am in the story, I just come under Springtrap's chin. I do wish Springtrap liked me like the Springtrap likes the Goldie in GoldieTrap though."

Neon gave Goldie a pat on the back.

"Okay, ask for Bonnie. What are your thoughts on some people thinking you're a girl?"

"It really doesn't affect me that much; Bonnie can be a girl's name after all. I only mind when people deliberately call me the gender I'm not. But if you have your own account and want me as a female then go ahead I cannot stop you." Bonnie said, Freddy hugging him.

"You know I might use some of these asks in my DivianArt account." Springtrap Prime said.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Springtrap yelled as he ran out the house… covered in pink pant and glitter with sparkly pink fairy wings stuck to his back and red rail polish on his nails.

Everyone was in a fit of laughter while Springtrap Prime had to make a barrier between Spring and Professor Kitten so that he didn't get his head torn off.

(An hour later)

"Another ask but for everyone, is Professor Kitten crazy?" Springtrap Prime asked.

"YES!" Springtrap yelled as he kept running away. The other just laughed and agreed.

"We're all crazy!" Neon shouted. Professor Kitten pulled out a party hat.

"I DARE YOU TO WEAR THIS!" He yelled as he put the party hat on Springtrap. He grumbled as everyone laughed.

"I hate everything." Springtrap grumbled.

"Okay, oh an ask for me. Have you always been the colour blue?  
Well like Salvage the insides of my ears and under my tail are red. But if you're talking about my main colour then um yes, blue is my favourite colour." Springtrap Prime said.

"Right last dare… OMG HAHAHA. Springtrap, you're dared to wear a chicken costume with a pink fluffy tutu and sing Superstar while dancing peanut butter jelly time." Springtrap Prime, Neon and Professor Kitten laughed hysterically as Springtrap stood there in the costume with a pink fluffy tutu! Springtrap didn't know the dance or the lyrics so he just looked really stupid while saying gibberish.

"Well thank you my fiend Neon for being here. And my new friend Professor Kitten! Yes we are officially friends now, and in celebration… YOU CAN HUG SPRINGTRAP JUST ONE MORE TIME!"

"Ah s**t." Springtrap said.

"YAY!" Professor Kitten hugged Springtrap until he was almost crushing him.

"Well that's all we've got! Feel free to let me know! Like PLEASE let me know, we can't keep this going with only PK and Neon. Later mates!" Springtrap Prime yelled.

"Peace!" Neon yelled.


	9. Chapter 7

"G'day mates!" Salvage yelled.

"That's my line!" Springtrap Prime yelled.

"Sorry mate." Salvage said. Springtrap Prime sighed.

"Alright so a quick ask from Professor Kitten: Springtrap do you like kittens?"

"Only if they don't hug me!" Springtrap snapped. Springtrap Prime and Neon laughed.

"Okay, we have some from Neon this time!" Neon smiled evilly.

"Kay so I dare Foxy to eat crayons and then show off his teeth."

Foxy grabbed some crayons from Springtrap Prime's art stake and ate them, he showed off his rainbow teeth.

"Perfect for Pride Month." Springtrap Prime laughed.

"Now I dare Nightmare to eat Foxy." Neon said. Foxy looked up to see Nightmare stairing at him, then he ate him up in one gob.

"Wow." Springtrap Prime said as he and Salvage, Springtrap and Goldie clapped sarcastically.

"I dare Springtrap and Goldie to become girls for 3 dare episodes!" Springtrap and Goldie screamed as they changed. Springtrap wore a black tank top and skinny jeans along with eye liner while Goldie was in a sparkly yellow dress.

"WHAT THE F**K!?" Springtrap yelled. Goldie went red with embarrassment. She went over to Springtrap and hid behind her in shame. But Neon wasn't done yet!

"I dare Mangle to give Female Goldie a light nice makeover and Female Springtrap the heaviest makeover ever given to anyone." Goldie sighed and walked over but Springtrap wasn't so keen.

"No! No no no no no AHHH!" Springtrap Prime shocked her.

"Do it." He growled.

"Fine." She mumbled as they went off with Mangle.

"Ask to Amber: ..." Neon stared at her closely. "You sure you aren't a boy?" She then looks at Bonsai. "Or if this guy is actually a she?"

"Umm…" Amber mumbled. "I'm the Spring Bonnie from FNaF world, not the proper timeline. So yeah I'm a girl." Amber said.

"I'm transgender but please call me a he." Bonsai said. Neon shrugged.

"Ask to Vincent: What would you do if I made a Balloon Boy army to attack the city for batteries and annoy everyone till they committed suicide?"

"I'd be the first one to kill myself." Vincent answered.

"WHAT THE F******************************K!" Springtrap screamed as she ran out covered in makeup, Goldie walked out and wasn't bothered in the slightest.

Springtrap Prime, Neon and Professor Kitten laughed their heads off.

"Later mates!" Salvage said since Springtrap Prime had an asthma attack from laughing.


	10. Chapter 8

"G'day mates! We're back!" Springtrap Prime said as he, Neon and Professor Kitten bursted through the wall.

"Okay Neon and PK will be taking over for a bit. I have to go learn how to draw bloody cats." Springtrap Prime said and went to the couch with his drawing equipment.

"I'll kill you both!" Springtrap yelled as she went to charge at Neon and Professor Kitten.

"Spring!" Goldie was holding Springtrap back best she could, Ironhide simply picked Springtrap up and held her in his servo so she couldn't move.

"GET THE F**K OFF ME!" She demanded.

"Okay let's move on!" Neon shouted as he whacked Salvage with a bat. Professor Kitten spoke up.

"Dare for Vincent: stand next to bb while he's being annoying for an hour, then I want to do it myself, Balloon boy isn't annoying to me..."

Vincent looked like he was going to die.

"Hahaha. Hello. Hahaha. Hahaha. Hi!"

"SHUT THE F**K UP!" Vincent yelled.

(One hour later)

Vincent had taken Neon's bat and knocked himself out cold.

"Hahaha." BB laughed. Professor Kitten went over.

"Hi!"

"Hello! Hahaha."

"SHUT THAT THING UP!" Springtrap yelled. She was simply sitting on the floor now.

"Ask for Springy: Is it okay for me to stand next to you instead of hug you?" Professor Kitten asked.

"Ugh fine!" She said.

"Whatever gets these chapters done and me a male again!" She added. Professor Kitten smiled and stood next to her, all happy and giddy.

"Only one more day." Optimus reassured Springtrap, she just shrugged him off and pouted.

Springtrap Prime threw away another piece of paper. In anger, he walked off to get more paper.

"DRAWING CATS SHOULD NOT BE HARD TO DO!" He yelled at himself.


	11. Chapter 9

"Prime get up!" Neon yelled.

"No…" Springtrap Prime grumbled as he continued to have his face in the couch.

"Why? You have a show to run." Springtrap, giving Goldie a piggy back, said.

"Later…"

"But…" Goldie said.

"LATER!"

"Prime?" Neon stepped back.

"What's wrong now?" Optimus said.

"I'm lonely and just broke up, leave me alone."

"I thought you ended it?" Megatron argued.

"Because I knew I wasn't loved. Not that it matters…" Springtrap Prime muffled. Megatron sighed and walked off.

"Besides, there's not enough asks/dares anyway. Now later… mates."


	12. Chapter 10

"I've got some stuff off the internet!" Springtrap Prime yelled. Neon read the paper.

"I'm out!" She yelled. Professer laughed.

"I think we'll join." Springtrap Prime said to Professer Kitten.

"Alright!"

"Okay! Springtrap, Goldie, Salvage, Bonnie, Freddy, Bonnie, Optimus, Purple, Phone and Megs! You're joining us for this one!"

"What is your best talent?"

Springtrap: "Making pancakes."

Goldie: "Umm, caring?"

Bonnie: "Playing guitar."

Freddy: "Singing."

Optimus: "Leading… I think."

Purple: "KILLING!"

Phone: "Um, writing…"

Megatron: "Kicking Prime's butt." Optimus hit him. "No, you're not!"

Salvage: "Playing drums."

Springtrap Prime: "Drawing."

Professer Kitten: "SNEAKING UP ON PEOPLE!"

Springtrap, Goldie, Salvage, Bonnie, Freddy, Bonnie, Optimus, Purple, Phone and Megs, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Dark, Shadow! This one!"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Springtrap: "No."

Goldie: "Yes."

"Bonnie: "A little."

Freddy: "Not really."

Optimus: "I think it's possible but unlikely."

Purple: "What a load of bull s**t."

Phone: "Eh, not to faithful in that."

Megatron: "No!"

Salvage: "Eh, somewhat."

Toy Freddy: "yes."

Toy Bonnie: "Yep."

Dark: "No."

Shadow: "No."

Springtrap Prime: "Not really."

Professer Kitten: "Yep."

"Same ones!" Springtrap Prime yelled.

"Do you believe in love at all?"

Springtrap: "A little."

Goldie: "Yes, definitely."

Bonnie: "Yes, very much."

Freddy: "Of course."

Optimus: "Yes."

Purple: "I don't need it."

Phone: "Uh huh."

Megatron: "Not really."

Salvage: "Yes."

Toy Freddy: "Yep."

Toy Bonnie: "Sure."

Dark: "A little."

Shadow: "About 25%"

Springtrap Prime: "I just broke up in my relationship… Because I'm worthless at them so I don't know."

Professer Kitten: "Yep."

"Alright, just Springtrap, Goldie, Salvage, Bonnie, Freddy, Bonnie, Optimus, Purple, Phone and Megs again."

"What is your dream wedding?"

Springtrap: "I'd prefer one of those weddings where it's calm with family members and a few close friends."

Goldie: "I think I agree with Springtrap."

Bonnie: "One with a great band to dance to!"

Freddy: "I'd like to perform a song to be sole mate at the wedding."

Optimus: "Umm, I like the sound of an outdoor one, in front of a waterfall. Then at night have candles light the dancefloor."

"Wow…" Megatron mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Optimus said.

"NOTHING!"

Purple: "One that gets cancelled, who needs weddings, or love."

Phone: "I'm not sure, just a perfect day with my perfect partner."

Megatron: "Eh, I'm not bothered."

Salvage: "One with the best food!"

"Yes!" Springtrap Prime yelled as he high-fived his brother.

Springtrap Prime: "Eh, as long as it's with someone who actually loves me… which will probably never happen."

Professer Kitten: "Where I marry SPRINGTRAP!"

"Of course, it is." Springtrap Prime said.

Springtrap Prime grabbed more paper.

"Okay dare time!"

Dare for Spring, Gold, Bon, Fred, Opi, Megs, PG, PG, Sal and PK! Yell out the first word that comes to your mind right now!"

Springtrap: "Pancakes!"

Goldie: "Gold!"

Bonnie: "Guitar!"

Freddy: "Singing!"

Optimus: "War."

Purple: "DEATH!"

Phone: "Calls."

Megatron: "Killing!"

Salvage: "FOOD!"

Springtrap Prime: "Chocolate milk and rainbow drugs!"

Professer Kitten: "SPRINGTRAP!"

"Okay, last one. Use the letters of the name of another player to describe them. I get to pick who you get." Springtrap Prime said.

"Springtrap, you got Goldie."

Springtrap: "Golden, Outgoing, Loving, Delicate, Intelligent, Elegant."

Goldie started blushing.

"Golds! You got Springtrap!"

Goldie: "Spectacular, Perfect, Reliable, Intelligent, Naughty at times, Great, Terrific, Real, Amazing, Perfect again." Springtrap looked away to hide the blush.

"You got Freddy Bonnie boy!"

Bonnie: "Fantastic, Relist, Daring, Dear… Can't think of something that starts with Y haha!"

"Fredsy has Bonnie!"

Freddy: "Bouncy, rabbit reference, Outstanding, Nuts, as in crazy, Nice, Irreplaceable, Elegant."

"Opi got Megsy!" Megatron

Optimus: "Mean, Evil, Ghastly, Appalling, Terrible, Retarded, Obscure, Nasty."

"Ow," Springtrap Prime laughed

"Well, Megs got Optimus."

Megatron: "Optimistic, Persistent, Too nice to others, *cough* muscular *cough*, Understanding, Selfless."

"PK got Springt-"

Professer Kitten: "SPRINGTRAP!"

"Okay I think we should finished here! LATER MATES. AND SUCK MY-

 _Connection lost…_


	13. Chapter 11

Springtrap Prime lay asleep on the couch, his tail swaying side to side. The FNaF crew and TFP crew were happy, maybe no dares or asks today! Until…

"BESTIE!" Professor Kitten tackled Springtrap Prime and sat on his stomach.

"Kitty! Why!?" He complained.

"Because! I want a dare!" Everyone groaned.

"No! I thought we could get a break!" Megatron wined.

"Too bad! What is it Eggplant?" Springtrap Prime asked. Neon was sitting on the couch, not fazed by any of this.

"I dare Springtrap to kiss my lips!" Professor Kitten exclaimed. Springtrap Prime was too tired to object.

"Fine." Springtrap started running.

"Come here Huggle Bunny!" Professor said as he chased after Springtrap. Springtrap Prime could properly wake up and sat on the couch with Neon. Goldie laughed as Springtrap was still running. Springtrap Prime watched as Kitten chased Spring.

"How did I end up best friends with him?" He said to himself. Neon nudged him.

"You're blushing." She teased.

"I am not!" He replied, covering his face with his big rabbit ears. Everyone watched as Springtrap was tackled and kissed on the lips by Professor Kitten. Professor Kitten very much enjoyed the kiss and wouldn't let Springtrap go. He ran his hands over Springtrap's body and giggled.

"Okay… Let's get on with this…" Springtrap Prime started.

"WAIT! I have another dare! For you, bestie!" Professor Kitten said and got close to Springtrap Prime.

"Uhh, what is it?" He asked, going red.

"Kiss me!"

"What!?" Springtrap Prime was pulled into a kiss and at first was shocked but soon kissed back.

Neon covered her eyes.

"Okay! I think we'll stop there! Next chapter is couples one! If your favourite ship is featured here you can give them a romantic dare or a love related question! Good luck!"

Just before the lights went off Professor Kitten yelled:

"Me and Springtrap Prime are a couple!"

(Go on DevianArt for more)


	14. Chapter 12

Springtrap Prime shoots a bazooka through the wall and jumps through the hole in the wall.

"I'M BACK MATES!" He yelled.

"NOT THE WALL!" Freddy yelled. "I just fixed it!"

"BESTIE!" Professor Kitten tackled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Boyfriend, remember hehe." Springtrap Prime said.

"We're still besties too!" He replied.

"You okay Springtrap?" Goldie asked, Springtrap was lying on the floor with his spine broken.

"Why does he hug so tight!?" Springtrap gasped.

"Sorry Huggle Bunny." Professor said as he fixed his spine. Because logic isn't a thing here.

"Hehe. First thank you dustylee1313 for the PM congratulating me and Professor Kitten."

"HAPPY!" He yelled and hugged tighter.

"ASTHMA, CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Sorry…" He loosened his grip a bit. Neon gave Springtrap Prime his inhaler.

"Thank you, Neo."

"No problem." She said.

"Okay, from Sir Sandwich

Ok 2 things 1. I think I might be hallucinating because I swear I saw a chapter of you getting mad. And 2. I hope this dare can be in a later chapter. The dare is for Springtrap try to make something better than pancakes or else he has to kiss PK."

Springtrap bolted to the kitchen to start making something. Most of the gang laughed at that.

"Ummm… Getting mad? I don't understand what you mean." The others shrugged.

"Okay! The477Crew

I dare Springtrap Prime to fight me one on one.

OKAY!" Springtrap Prime got his sharp boomerang out.

"Umm A little overkill..." Freddy mumbled.

"Your overkill!" Then Crew explodes.

"See what I mean, no logic."

(a while later)

Springtrap came in with a plate of pizza.

"HERE!" He yelled. Professor Kitten stole the pizza and shoved the lot down his throat in one go.

Everyone: O.O

"That's my boyfriend all right. Oh, Springtrap you must kiss him anyway.

"WHY?!" Springtrap yelled.

"It's his dare. And to hug you." Professor Kitten nodded and tackle hugged him. Springtrap didn't have time to react when the cat smashed his lips onto his own in a deep kiss.

(another while later)

"Okay mates I've got some truths from the net because not enough people give me truths:

What is your guilty pleasure?"

Chica: Pizza…

Purple Guy: Killing.

Salvage: Sadism.

Springtrap Prime: same….

Professor Kitten: I like milk on me.

Springtrap: umm… possibly reading… _stuff_ … yeah…

Goldie: food. Lots of it.

Describe the weirdest dream you've ever had?

Springtrap: when I had to swim in a pool of melted chocolate then had to drink it.

Freddy: when my microphone turned into nachos.

Optimus: Umm, Earth exploded. I don't dream that much.

Springtrap Prime: my weirdest dream was how I came up with my design being a rabbit cross wolf.

Basically, the FNaF crew and Autobots teamed up to fight the war, for some Springtrap, Optimus and a wolf (that was there for no reason) merged and formed me!

Later, I added wings that can disappear and reappear at will. So yeah."

NEXT

"Do you prefer to be on top or bottom?"

Springtrap Prime: top

Springtrap: top.

Goldie: bottom

Freddy: top

Bonnie: bottom.

Toy Bonnie: bottom.

Toy Freddy: both honestly.

Toy Chica: Bottom.

Chica: nether, not into that.

Optimus: I'm not bothered.

Mangle: top

Foxy: top

Megatron: top

Shadow Bonnie: top

Shadow Freddy: bottom

"Okay that's it for today! (because I got lazy) Please start joining and giving suggestions, it'll really help." Springtrap Prime said, Professor Kitten hugged him tight. He hugged back.

"Back to America?" Springtrap Prime asked.

"Yeah." Professor Kitten said sadly.

"We'll be back for the next chapter!" Neon said as she faded back to reality.

"Later Kitty." Springtrap Prime said as he kissed his head.

"Bye!" he faded away.

"Later mates! See ya next chapter. And SUCK MY D-" *Springtrap punches my face before finishing the sentence*


	15. Drunk

"Oh Kitty!" Springtrap Prime gurgled as he walked wobbly into the room.

"Prime are you drunk!?" Neon asked.

"What *hic* me!? *Hic* nooo!" Springtrap Prime slurred.

"Umm babe…? You should go lay down." Professor Kitten said.

"Nope! *hic* You spend too *hic* much time with *hic* Springy than me!"

"But I love Huggle Bunny!" Professor Kitten said. Neon laughed.

"But I want *hic* love too!" Springtrap Prime fell on the couch PK was on. He hiccupped while hugging tight. Professor Kitten hugged back very tight.

"Yay! *hic*" Springtrap Prime drank some more beer and fully sat on Professor Kitten's lap, head on his shoulder.

"I thought Prime was the dominant one?" Goldie asked.

"He is, except when he's drunk." Neon said. Springtrap rolled his eyes.

"I *hic* love youuuuu." Springtrap Prime burped.

"I love you too. But you need to lay off the drinks." Professor laughed. Springtrap Prime wasn't listening.

"I need *hic* dares and asks! I like *hic* asks more!" Springtrap Prime slurred.

"No one has given any, want us too?" Neon asked.

"But you *hic both always do *hic* it's like *hic* they want this series *hic* to stop!"

"No, they don't." Professor Kitten said. Springtrap Prime just hiccupped until he fell asleep.

"He's weird." Springtrap said.

"You can also be weird at times." Freddy said.

"You're all weird." Megatron added.

"PIZZA!" Professor Kitten yelled. Because why not?


	16. Chapter 13

"PK! Would you stop eating pizza for just five minutes!?" Springtrap Prime shouted. Neon laughed lightly.

"NO!" He yelled back and ate more pizza.

"Why are you dating him again?" Megatron grumbled.

"Because I love him. Why do you like Optimus?" Springtrap Prime replied.

"I DON'T!" Megatron yelled as he walked away.

"That was random." Optimus added.

"Yes it was." Springtrap said.

"Hey! Isn't Nightmare Foxy gay? As his jumpscare is 'coming out of the closet'!?" Professor Kitten laughed. Nightmare Foxy tried to hit him but was tackled by Springtrap Prime.

"YOU TRIED TO HURT MY KITTEN!" Most of the others covered their eyes as Nightmare Foxy was beaten to a pulp.

"WTF!?" Springtrap asked. Springtrap Prime went to Professor Kitten and hugged him protectively, growling.

"Really babe?" Professor Kitten asked, his fur now stained in blood thanks to Springtrap Prime.

"What?" Springtrap Prime asked.

"Oi! Don't we have truths and dares to do?" Neon shouted.

"Thanks for reminding me!" Springtrap Prime shouted, not letting Kitten out of his grip. The FNaF and Transformer gangs gave a groan.

"From Sir Sandwich, "IDEA it's a dare to ALL the characters and it's whoever drinks the least amount of shots has to confess there most embarrassing thing they ever done and the winner gets a FREE (boneless) extra-large pizza."" Springtrap Prime read out.

"Pizza! Wait, all pizza is boneless, pizza never has bones in it." Professor Kitten said. Springtrap Prime gave a shrug.

"I hate shots!" Springtrap yelled.

"Bi**h I drink this stuff all the time." Springtrap Prime said, getting all the beer out.

After a lot of shots Springtrap Prime won, everyone but Springtrap (who refused to drink anything) were drunk off their a**ses. Springtrap Prime took the pizza and gave it to PK.

"Yay~!" He slurred, still able to shove the whole pizza down his throat. The others started to vomit from all the alcohol. Springtrap Prime didn't vomit though, he was used to drinking that much.

(7 hours and lots of hangover later)

"From 0324: Choose a random character (more Freddy) to jump a quarter kilometre to a trampoline and bounce Sky High!" Springtrap Prime read out, Freddy gave a questionable look.

"Ummm… why?" Freddy asked.

"Because it's a dare now do it." Springtrap Prime commanded. Freddy groaned and started running for the trampoline then jumped. He landed on the trampoline and was shot sky-high.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freddy screamed.

Almost everyone laughed at the sight.

"Anymore dares or truths?" Springtrap Prime asked to Neon.

"Not that I can see." She replied.

"Darn. Well I guess that's it. Oh! And the marriage equality is almost done! The country voted and over 60% said yes, now let's hope our government isn't an idiot and will make gay/lesbian marriage legal, maybe even same sex parents too! My cousin and cousin-in-law to be would love that!  
Later mates!"


	17. Chapter 14

"G'day ya'll!" Springtrap Prime yelled.

"Ugh, no not more!" Megatron grumbled.

"Stop your whining Megsy." Neon said, laying on the couch. Megatron snarled at her.

"Be nice." Springtrap Prime said.

"GET OFF!" Springtrap yelled, trying to remove PK's arms which were wrapped around him.

"Never!" PK yelled.

"Prime help me!"

"You think I like the situation anymore then you do?" Springtrap Prime replied, trying to ignore what was going on.

"Neon, you wanna do yours first?" He asked.

"Fine." She replied and hopped off the couch.

"Goldilocks, if you're still drunk-" She started and looked at Goldie who was still drunk off his a**.

"Go _get it on_ with Springtrap!" She finished,

"No! My Huggle Bunny!" PK yelled.

"Actually, he's with Goldie and it's a dare so time to get off." Springtrap Prime said as he pulled Professor off Springtrap. Professor Kitten gave Springtrap Prime a very grumpy look.

"Hey, you're my BF not his." Was all SP said.

"Yeah I know… but he's hot." SP looked away.

"Awkward." Bonnie mumbled.

Goldie drunkenly grabbed Springtrap's hand and wobbled to their room and locked the door.

"Nightmare, put a super bouncy trampoline down where Freddy is going to land." Neon ordered. Nightmare gave an evil grin and did so.

(10mins later)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freddy came falling back down, faceplanted the trampoline and was flung back higher into the air. Just about everyone was laughing at him.

"Finally, I dare Marionette to come over here to me." Neon smirked, hiding an object behind her back. Marion was confused back walked over. As soon as he was close enough Neon began to beat him with a war-hammer.

Everyone in room: 0.0

(Hour later)

Marion was soon fixed.

"Okay, now to torture Marion more." SP said.

"can I!?" PK asked.

"Sure babe." Professor Kitten made Marion into a girl.

"What the f**K!?" Marion yelled.

"It's now cannon that you're a girl!" Professor Kitten yelled.

"Yep, in FNaF 6 it was shown you're possessed by a girl, and since the puppet doesn't really have a gender you are the gender of the girl now." Springtrap Prime said. Everyone was still laughing.

jhay.0324: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, help say characters with me!

"Umm, Bonnie, Chica, Nightmare?" Toy Freddy replied, confused.

"This show isn't meant to make sense mate! Deal with it!" Springtrap Prime said to Toy Freddy.

"Okie dokie, FXcypressXF has said, I DARE MEGSY TO KISS OPTIMUS! #Opitron."

"NO!" Megatron yelled as he tried to run. Springtrap Prime used his author powers to make him human size then put him in a cage with human sized Optimus. Both gave him angry looks.

"Kiss or I get the shock collars." He said. Both groaned in annoyance and kissed, it was meant to be a small peck but soon they closed their eyes and kissed deeper, Megatron realised what was going on and pushed Optimus away.

"And that's going on YouTube." Professor Kitten said as his phone was on record the whole time.

"WHAT!?" They both yelled. Professor Kitten laughed. "I'm so evil!" He said as he uploaded the video.

"Haha, well that's all for now. Later mates, and suck my-" *connection lost*


	18. Chapter 15, Final chapter

"G'day and welcome back to-"

"HUGGLE BUNNY!" Professor Kitten yelled as he clutched to Springtrap.

"Get off me you parasite!" Springtrap yelled.

"Never! Not after I saw you die!"

"Yeah he read a fanfic where you died." Springtrap Prime told him.

"I wish I was him right now." Springtrap said.

"Harsh." Goldie said.

"Okay let's just get one with it, um first is-" Springtrap Prime started before being interrupted AGAIN by Professor Kitten. Again.

"I DARE WHINEY BLACK BEAR TO DUCK TAPE BB TO PURPLE GAY!" he shouted.

"I'm not whiney but I'll gladly do it." Nightmare said as he grabbed BB and Purple.

"No! Get your hands off me!" Purple screamed, BB just laughed. Nightmare duck taped them together and dropped them to the floor. Purple stood up.

"Hello!" BB said, Purple screamed and tried to run away. BB laughing as well as everyone else.

"Hehe, okay FXcypressXF said "HAHAHAHAHAHA I DARE MEGSY TO BE LOCKED IN A CLOSET WITH OPTIMUS FOR AN HOUR! THEY MUST DO IT OR I WILL DRAG THEM IN THERE PERSONALLY!"" Welp, c'mon Megsie, time for you and Opi to spend 'quality time' together!" Springtrap Prime said as he and a few others forced the two into a closet and locked it.

"Hey let me out!" Megatron demanded.

"Don't bother, they really don't care." Optimus said. Megatron groaned.

"Okay, to jhay.0324, I specifically said in my rules which ones you can ship dare. Bonica is not one of them.

Right to others I'm redoing this story to just fnaf, for those who like transformers let me know if you want a separate for them too. Just no one searches cross between fanf and tfp so this can't continue the way it is. So, this story is discontinued. Thank you and hopefully see you in other stories, later mates."


End file.
